


产乳雕塑

by furinkazan



Category: All伦
Genre: 产乳, 放置
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furinkazan/pseuds/furinkazan





	产乳雕塑

邓伦有一副漂亮的、会产乳的奶子。  
“那就当制奶机好了，”金主抖落烟灰随意道，“男人产奶倒是新奇，也不算白养他。”  
   
就是在这样一个猎奇宴会上，邓伦被展示了，和其他展品一起。  
像是一座美轮美奂的雕塑——皮肤白皙光洁如大理石，骨肉匀停一寸不多一寸不少。一丝不挂，双手被锁在身后，两膝分开跪在铺着天鹅绒布的桌台上。  
倒不是他不想合拢双腿：他的两穴里插着按摩棒。邓伦甚至不能跪坐，一旦他坐下去，两根还未完全塞入的假阳具就会顺势深入他的甬道——会被捅死的吧，当看到两根阳具的长度时邓伦有些绝望的想。  
假阳具的控制开关就在他正前方——他的产乳量完全由他获得的快感程度决定，客人来取奶时只用按自己的意愿调节震动力度即可。

如今炙手可热的一线男星，赤身裸体的跪着，插着假鸡巴，胸前戴着透明的罩子，罩子上连着精致小巧的龙头——这一切都只是为了一杯奶。  
客人们欣赏着邓伦不受控制的高潮喷奶，奶水从奶头射出蓄在罩子里，在他余韵抽搐时，人们会扭动龙头取奶离开——一只完美的小奶牛。  
怕他弄脏客人的衣服，早在开始前他就射不出精液了，但因为后穴持续不断的快感一直勃起着，顶端吐着透明的液体，两根假鸡巴被穴里吐出的淫水搞得水粼粼。乳白的奶水从挺立着的粉色乳头一小股一小股的射出，有些漏出罩子的会顺着腰腹流向私处，混合着淫液滴落，像是夹不住而流出的精液，可怜兮兮的汇成一小滩浑浊的水。  
邓伦微张着嘴倚在墙上喘着气，不愧是经得住镜头考验的一线明星，即使脸上泛着不自然的潮红挂着有些狼狈的泪痕也只是让他更娇丽罢了，他仿佛一朵盛开在晨光中带着露珠的妍丽月季，有摄魂夺魄的能力，让人忍不住想把脸埋进去，试试看触感是不是如想象中那样如绸如缎。

别让自己丑态尽出就已经耗费邓伦所有精力，幸好背后有墙可以靠一下，邓伦混沌的想。  
恍惚间他听到有人啧道：“我女儿还喜欢他，真该带她来看看她喜欢的明星是个怎样的淫货。”  
“借他一晚领回去给女儿玩玩也不是难事呀。漂亮精致的小玩具大家都喜欢的嘛。”  
“明星这种职业平常屏幕上都是骗人的，伦伦是温柔善良的白花人设吧？装清高压制本性也很辛苦的，”说话的人边说边伸手怜爱的摸了摸邓伦头，像摸一只小狗，“拍戏时忍着不漏奶一定很难吧，不过导演应该会很喜欢喝你的奶。”邓伦温顺的把脸靠在了他的手上蹭了蹭，带着点委屈的望向说话的人，其实他的视线聚不上焦，他并不清楚是哪位在摸他。  
“总是这样，”说话的人顺着后颈抚上他的背，沿着脊椎一节一节的向下而去，邓伦于他不过是一件称手的玉器，“看上去温驯又可怜，但好像又有点不甘心，藏着点不情不愿的。”  
果然还是想做正常人吧…

“太慢了，”有人带着恶意的说，“我的小宝贝奶牛，我可等不了你慢慢生产。”  
他把档位调到最大，然后不顾邓伦哀求的眼神，慢慢把邓伦按了一下去，让他的屁股贴在了桌面上。  
当两根假鸡巴都被完整的吃进去是，邓伦有种子宫口都被撑开的奇异感觉。  
他本就因为持续的性快感浑身酸软，之前还倚着背后的墙壁借力，现在完全坐在了桌上便再也没力气回到跪姿。  
女穴在高潮中抽搐着喷水了，邓伦只觉得强烈的快感逼得他快要窒息，但他不敢叫，他只能大口的喘着气，用哭泣时的呜咽来代替呻吟。高潮后的身体极端敏感，人们却并不打算放过他，穴里的震动棒还是最大功率的开着。随着第二次潮吹的来临，邓伦大腿根都不受控的抽搐起来，连带着整个上身都在抖。本来白皙的皮肤开始染上色情的粉红，眼泪混着唾液从精致的下巴尖滴落。  
眼泪落在绒布上没有马上消失，而是一颗颗如碎钻般停在上面。听说人鱼的眼泪一落地就会变成珍珠，所以邓伦果然是一尾鱼，一尾跳上岸后脱水濒死的绮丽人鱼。  
奶很快就盛满了，人们摘掉了他胸前的罩子，奶水没有禁锢得流了邓伦满身，假阳具被关掉，邓伦瘫倒在那里。  
他望着头顶悬挂着的巨大水晶灯，第一次来这里时他就被这种景色迷了眼。

我的生命曾是一场盛宴，在那里，所有的心灵都敞开，所有的美酒纷纷溢出来。


End file.
